films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Max and Ruby
Max and Ruby is a Canadian-American animated series that is aimed at preschoolers. Created by children's book author/illustrator Rosemary Wells and based on the world of her Max and Ruby books, the episodes present stories about Max, a rambunctious and determined preschool-aged rabbit, and his older sister, Ruby, a patient, goal-oriented, sometimes restrictive rabbit.Nick, Jr., About Max & Ruby A pilot episode for this series aired in 2001 and the program appeared as a tv series on October 21, 2002. According to Rosemary Wells on the Nick Jr. website, "Max & Ruby celebrates the relationship between Ruby and her younger brother, Max, and the universal nature of sibling relationships."Nick, Jr., Meet Rosemary Wells Rosemary Wells, the author of the children's books the show is based on, says: "We don't see Max and Ruby's parents because I believe that kids resolve their issues and conflicts differently when they're on their own. The television series gives kids a sense about how these two siblings resolve their conflicts in a humorous and entertaining way.""Meet the Creator of Max & Ruby". nickjr.com. Nick Jr. For the first season, Jamie Whitney was the director, and the first episodes were mostly written by Kate Barris and Patrick Granleese. While some of the stories were adapted from the books, the number of TV episodes eventually surpassed the number of books written by Wells. Katie Griffin was the voice of Ruby for season one, Samantha Morton took over the role and was the voice of Ruby until the second season. Billy Rosemberg was the voice of Max until the following season. In Season 3, Rebecca Peters replaced Samantha Morton as the voice of Ruby. In Season 4, Tyler Stevenson replaced Billy Rosemberg as the voice of Max. A fifth season began December 10, 2011.http://www.9story.com/site/showMaxRuby-s5.php The complete series can be found on the Canadian iTunes store.https://itunes.apple.com/ca/tv-season/max-ruby-the-complete-series/id821649564 Overview Each episode consists of three self-contained vignettes. Within each, Ruby is typically engaged in some sort of project or activity (which usually involves Max whether he's willing to participate or not), while Max has a particular interest of his own which either runs counter to his sister's or distracts her. Generally, Max's dialog within each story is usually limited to just one word or a two-word phrase, which he repeats periodically for the rest of the episode until the end, sometimes saying a different word (or on rare occasions a full sentence). Since he only uses the same word when communicating, what he is trying to say is often misinterpreted. By the end of the story, Max usually ends up helping Ruby in some way, to her benefit and delight, or outsmarts her when she is trying to restrict him. Their parents are never seen or mentioned although there is a family photo hanging in the entry room, however, their grandmother makes regular appearances. Episodes Main article: List of Max and Ruby episodes References Category:Television series Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Television series by Viacom Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 11, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 18, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 26, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 1, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 8, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 15, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 22, 2005) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 29, 2005)